You are my world: Deseos Cumplidos
by The Real Shamy
Summary: una historia Shamy, donde se desatará más que pasión


Este es el primer fanfic que hago, sin mencionar que fue debido

Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo nada de The Big Bang Theory. Esto es solo para fines de entretenimiento. Sin intenciones de infringir los derechos del autor

Capitulo 1: Te Amo

Estábamos en un autobús de paseo, no fue muy alegre la verdad habíamos ido a las vegas a disfrutar un rato de amigos en donde nos separamos hombres y mujeres, Sheldon a duras penas quiso ir ya que según él Las Vegas no eran un lugar que quisiera visitar, pero como todos íbamos a ir a menos que se quedará solo no tenía otra opción.

Cuando nos fuimos Sheldon iba sentado con Leonard, según por qué se sentía mejor con él ya que no le gustaban los viajes, y yo con mi besti Penny, Bernadette iba con su esposo Howard y Rajesh fue con su novia Emily. El plan era quedarnos un fin de semana, pero debido a visitas inesperadas nos tuvimos que regresar antes, salimos el viernes por la tarde y regresamos el sábado en la noche.

Cuando llegamos el viernes fuimos directo al hotel donde alojarnos, apartamos habitaciones por pareja, pero Sheldon aún no se sentía cómodo conmigo estando los dos solos en una cama, entonces le pidió a Leonard compartirla y así Penny se quedaría conmigo, no me sentía mal por ello, pero si desmotivada al saber que Sheldon aun no quiera nada intimo conmigo algo tan pequeño como es dormir juntos. Despertamos temprano para poder ir a desayunar, claro tenía que ser un lugar aprobado por mi novio, ponía muchos peros para todo para los lugares para la comida para los asientos para todo y eso ya comenzaba a molestar a todos inclusive yo que lo amo tanto, pero a veces si excede los límites. Cuando estábamos por entrar a un casino para "divertirnos un poco" recibí un mensaje era de mi madre que me decía que iría a mi departamento de visita, mi expresión fue de -oh no- no estaba acostumbrada a recibir visitas y mucho menos de mi mamá, Penny y Bernadette que iban a mi lado cada una se dieron cuenta de mi expresión y me preguntaron que me pasaba

-Nada es solo que mi madre viene de visita conmigo

-Y eso es muy malo? - pregunto Bernadette

-Bueno ... - solo me quede viendo a Sheldon que por su oído vulcano pudo escuchar la gran noticia, se me quedo viendo y palideció un poco, aun no le decíamos a mi mamá que cuando lo conoció solo éramos amigos y no teníamos ningún contacto físico- no, no es nada malo, pero ya me tendré que ir porque llegara mañana a mmi departamento.

-No podemos dejarte ir sola Amy- comento mi bestie

-Claro, nosotros te acompañamos, aunque se cancele todo- le sigue Leonard

-Si claro que si además así y podemos conocerla nosotros-comento Raj

-Si, porque creo que ni Sheldon le conoce- dijo Howard

-Yo ...- aun seguía pálido

-Bueno como sea, creo que tendremos que irnos ya para recibirla bien y por fin conocerla- dijo por último Penny yo solo asentí

Ya en el autobús se sentó conmigo Sheldon que cada vez estaba más nervioso, y aparte porque Leonard ya quería estar con mi bestie

-Hey, todo estará bien, tranquilo- trataba de convencerlo de que no pasaría nada malo

-Si lo sé pero .. ¿Y si los chicos se enteran de la mentira? ... Ellos saben que no ha pasado nada entre tú y yo, pero aun así me da pena con tu mamá- bajo la cabeza, sabía que estaba muy nervioso, pero no encontraba las palabras para contestarlo.

-Creo ... Que solo queda confiar en que el tema no salga a la luz y que cuando este a solas con mi mamá yo le explique que fue una mentira y que tú y yo no hemos sido íntimos a tal extremo-

-Está bien, gracias Amy- por primera vez me miro directamente a los ojos desde que empezó el viaje y pude notar que en su mirada había muchos nervios, pero con una pisca de amor

El autobús dio una vuelta en la que hizo que Sheldon me diera al fin un beso, un beso que comenzó siendo un pequeño accidente pero que se iba aumentando, no había nada de luces dentro del autobús por lo que los chicos no se dieron cuenta cuando él me beso.

Una de su mano se colocó en mi cintura y la otra en mi mejilla, en cambio mis manos estaban alrededor de su cuello juntándonos así para intensificar más el beso. Después de un minuto su mano que estaba en mi cintura empezó a recorrer de a poco mi pierna derecha, me acomodo un poco de lado para poder estar así de frente y tener un poco de comodidad para acariciarme. Termino ese beso por un quejido mio, su mano izquierda estaba posada en mi trasero y no solo se detuvo ahí sino que lo apretó, Sheldon al escucharme se alejó de inmediato dejándome muy sorprendida, no sabía en qué momento la temperatura había aumentado tan rápido. Me quede acalorada y muy sonrojada, mire a Sheldon que evitaba a toda cosa mis ojos, entendí perfectamente que no debía de hablar de eso y mejor me voltee a la ventana a ver el paisaje me urgía llegar a mi casa y tomar a girar para terminar lo que Sheldon comenzó. Estaba ardiendo y fue provocado por él.

Punto de vista Sheldon

Amy trataba de tranquilizarme por la inesperada visita de su madre, aun me aterraba saber que vendría, le había dicho que tenía intimidad con Amy y que, aunque así lo quisiera aun no había pasado. No había contado todas las ocasiones que tuve que acudir al auto-abuso por ella, me volvía loco cuando nos veíamos, evitaba cualquier contacto con ella porque sabía que si la tocaba, aunque sea un poco perdería la cabeza y la haría mía como tantas veces he soñado.

-Está bien, gracias Amy- por primera vez durante el viaje había visto sus hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda, estaban tan lindos con ese brillo tan peculiar de ella, la veía con amor en el fondo con deseo, pero superado por los nervios que seguía teniendo.

El autobús dio una vuelta con la que hizo que posara mis labios en los de ella, pude por fin probar esos perfectos labios sabor a miel, sabor a amor que ella me daba. Me tenía que detener así no era yo y ella no me conocía así de impulsivo aunque empezara como un accidente. No había mucha luz dentro por lo que no me importo que estuvieran los demás y finalmente me arme de valor para tocarla, mi mano derecha la coloque en su mejilla izquierda mientras que mi mano izquierda la puse en su cintura, sus hermosas manos me tomaban del cuello, ella me junto más para no poder perder el beso, pero en cambio yo tenía que juntar nuestros cuerpos ya la deseaba. De un momento a otro mi mano empezó a bajar de su cintura hacia sus caderas, sus caderas con las cuales me volvía loco, hice que se rodara un poco para poder apegarla más a mi, mi mano siguió su recorrido por su pierna acariciándola suavemente recordando cada espacio de ella, _deja de tocarla_ comenzaba a decirme mi inconsciente pero yo quería más no me conformaba con solo un toque, un impulso hiso que rosara mi mano con su trasero ya con ese valor pude hacerlo, la tome de ahí y lo apreté, está bien formado cabía perfectamente en mi mano, pareciera que estaba hecho para mí, la escuche gemir lo que hiso que por fin le hiciera caso a mi inconsciente, había sobre pasado los límites establecidos precisamente por mi, me aleje de ella de inmediato y voltee al otro lado para ver si me podía cambiar de lugar, no podía estar más con ella , perdería absolutamente todo el control y la haría mía ahí, en esos asientos, con nuestros amigos a un lado, de los cuales pude notar todos estaban dormidos. No podía verla a los ojos, cómo podía darle la cara y explicar todo lo que había pasado.

Entre mis cosas había una manta que la tome para cubrirme, era más que evidente mi estado, mi excitación estaba más que sobresaliente de mi ropa, me empezaba a incomodar y más con el dolor que tenía abajo de la cintura, pero ya no podía hacer nada, no podía evitarlo, quería ser intimo con ella, ya!.

Llegamos a mi departamento, al 4a, Rajesh y Howard tenían ahí sus respectivos autos, Rajesh se fue junto con Emily a su departamento, Howard se fue a su casa con Bernadette, Leonard se quiso quedar con Penny en su departamento, yo por mi parte subía las escaleras a mi departamento, Amy venia detrás mío le había pedido que se quedara a dormir en el departamento porque ya era muy noche como para que ella manejara hasta su casa sola, me preocupaba mucho que le pasara algo malo y al notar que yo no podía acompañarle prácticamente no le di otra opción más que quedarse. Me daba un poco de miedo que estemos solos, si eso paso estando en el autobús a oscuras, ¿qué pasara cuando estemos los dos solos en todo el departamento?

Abrí la puerta y la deje entrar primero, dejo sus cosas recargadas en la pared a lado de la puerta, yo entre y estaba cerrando la puerta cuando ella me pregunto si quería algo de tomar a lo que yo le respondí

-Si, un té por favor- dejé mis cosas cerca de mi escritorio y me fui a sentar en mi lugar en el sofá

Ella estaba de espaldas asía mi preparando los dos tes, me quede viéndole en cada movimiento que hacía, recorría su encantadora figura con mis ojos, poseía una figura de reloj de arena, una cintura moderada con unas enloquecedoras caderas, mi mirada fue más abajo deteniéndose en su bien formado trasero, aun recordaba la sensación al tocarlo y como ella se estremeció ante mi contacto, di un gemido ante tal recuerdo lo que hiso que ella volteara y me viera con extrañeza, no habíamos hablado nada desde lo que paso. Si antes estaba nervioso por la visita de su mamá ahora estaba nervioso al quedarme con ella a solas. Tenía que recurrir a algo más fuerte que el Kolinar para poder controlarme y no hacerla mía.

Punto de vista Amy

Llegamos al departamento de Sheldon y Leonard ya que ahí se encontraban todos los autos, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas y cuando yo ya me iba a despedir de Sheldon me detuvo, me dijo que sería mejor que me quedara en su departamento y en la mañana irme a mi casa. No quería aceptar su propuesta me daba miedo quedarme con él después de lo que paso, como actuaria si volviéramos a estar en la misma situación, ya no me podría controlar. Acepte porque ya no tenía argumentos para rechazarle, subimos las escaleras él enfrente de mi, al abrir la puerta me dejo pasar primero, deje mis cosas cerca de la puerta porque no quería olvida nada si salía corriendo de ahí, le ofrecí algo de tomar ya que no quería estar en un ambiente más tenso, él acepto y me pidió un té, yo también quería uno para tranquilizar mis nervios así que fui a la cocina mientras escuchaba como dejaba sus cosas. Estaba tan distraída preparando las bebidas que no me di cuenta cuando el estaba viéndome, me gire a verle cuando escuche como un quejido saliendo obviamente de él ya que no había nadie más en el departamento, ya había terminado y me fui a lado de él para entregarle el té, inconsciente fui que me aleje un poco más de él, Sheldon me vio extrañado y me pregunto si todo estaba bien.

-Si todo está bien, ¿está todo bien con tu bebida?

-Si todo bien ... Es solo que ... - dejo su té en la mesa de centro

-¿Qué pasa? - hice lo mismo que él tratando de verle a los ojos

-Me da vergüenza decirlo Amy- bajo su mirada

-Puedes decirme lo que sea, somos novios después de todo- trataba de sonar tranquila y despreocupada

-Lo lamento-

-¿Qué lamentas? - aun no entendía, o más bien quería que me lo explicara bien todo

-Lamento lo que paso en el autobús, no fue mi intensión rebasar los límites - aun no podía voltear a verme, se notaba que sentía una gran vergüenza

-No te preocupes Sheldon, no pasó nada malo, además ... Yo también me deje llevar, todo está bien- me acerque más a él, quería abrasarlo, pero a la vez quería mantener una distancia, yo también estaba algo avergonzada

-¿Eso significa que me perdonas? - creo que aún no entendía mis palabras, y aun no me volteaba a ver

-Claro que si Sheldon te perdono- al decirlo le regale una pequeña sonrisa

-Te amo- dijo esto como un susurro, pero pude escucharlo

-¿Qué? - aun no podía creer lo que escuche

-Te amo Amy- se giró a verme y se lanzó a mi besándome, intentando por primera vez un beso francés. **¡Dios dónde había aprendido eso!**

Me sorprendí al principio, pero después le seguí. El beso llego a tal grado que estábamos recostado en el sofá él encima de mi, sus manos parecían curiosas me recorrían toda mi figura dejándome a mi algo nerviosa, estaba pasando lo que precisamente quería evitar. Quería detenerlo lo más pronto posible pero al sentir algo era mi perdición, sus caderas apretaban las mías haciéndome sentir su masculinidad.

Punto de vista Sheldon

-Sheldon- susurro como pudo entre mis labios

-Oh Amy te amo tanto ... - le decía sin parar de acariciarla ni de besarla

-Sheldon ... Tenemos que parar - sentía que estaba algo nerviosa

-¿Porque Amy? Se perfectamente que lo quieres igual que yo ... Lo puedo sentir - aun no quería despegarme de ella, había perdido todo mi control

-Sheldon realmente lo quiero ... Pero no podemos ahorita ... No que en pocas horas llegará mi mamá- lo último fue como una cubeta de agua fría arrojada a mi, realmente quería hacerle a Amy lo que para la señora Fowler (en ese entonces) era una mentira.

-Es cierto ... Lo lamento Amy - me quitaba de encima de ella, su falda estaba un poco más arriba de su muslo, su blusa desacomodada, su cabello alborotado, y su respiración acelerada haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara rápidamente. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, ciertamente quería estar en mi cama con ella.

-Está bien Sheldon ... Creo ... Creo que ... Será mejor que ya me valla a dormir- me hablaba entre cortado, se veía agitada y no era para menos.

-Si claro que si ... La puerta de mi cuarto está abierta, puedes cambiarte mientras y yo ahorita te alcanzo- le decía mientras me paraba recogiendo las bebidas que había preparado, llegando a la cocina deje las tazas en su lugar y al fin reaccione de mi contestación, voltee de inmediato

-¿Qué? - fue lo único que dijo cuando pude verla

Me acerque a ella, aun seguía sentada, me quede en mi lugar -lo siento, no se si después de esto quieras compartir una cama conmigo- baje la mirada, una situación más apenada nunca había tenido en mi vida.

-Está bien, yo emmm probablemente si pueda dormir contigo, si tú estás de acuerdo - sus palabras se sentían tan bien, la quería junto a mi

-Si claro que si- le regale una sonrisa, la más sincera que tenía.

-Está bien, entonces me iré a cambiar- se levanto

-Si claro, en un rato te alcanzo- solo me quede viéndola ...

Estaba pasando justo enfrente de mi, tropezó con mi pie el cual la hiso perder el equilibrio quedando sentada en mis regazo

-Lo .. Lo siento- Amy estaba realmente sonrojada, se veía más hermosa así

-Esta bien - la tenía justo donde no quería, aún estaba excitado. La volví a besar sujetándola por la cintura

-Sheldon ...- me susurraba - por favor- me seguía con el beso

-Lo lamento Amy ... Pero ya no aguanto más con esto - hice que se acomodara mejor en mis piernas, colocando sus rodillas una en cada lado de mi cadera. La pegue a mi sujetándola firmemente del trasero

\- Oh Sheldon - gemía en mi boca - **dios como la deseo-**

Punto de vista Amy

-Oh Sheldon- ya no podía reprimir lo que quería, lo deseaba y lo deseaba mal

De inmediato me empezó a quitar mi chaleco mientras yo le quitaba las camisetas que traía puestas. Me beso más y más acariciando mi espalda bajando a mis piernas las cuales ya las sentía débiles. Fue tanta nuestra desesperación que nos levantamos y le desabroche el pantalón mientras él me quitaba la falda. Se quito los zapatos junto con sus calcetines, yo hacía lo mismo quedando solo en bragas, el quedo en calzoncillos y se sentó jalándome para quedar en la misma posición de antes.

-Amy ... Que me has hecho- me decía entre besos y caricias, su masculinidad la sentía más fuerte, el solo estaba en calzoncillos y yo aún tenía mi blusa, mi sujetador y mis bragas

-No Sheldon ... Que me has hecho tu- lo deseaba ya, le acariciaba su pecho que se movía tan rápido como su respiración

-No he hecho nada Amy ... Nada aun ... Pero cuando lo haga ... No creo parar - me quito la blusa con una rapidez que no creí que tuviera ... Sus besos comenzaron a bajar llegando a mi pecho donde se detuvo

-Que ... ¿Qué sucede? - estaba realmente agitada

-Eres tan hermosa Amy…- sus manos empezaron a tomar mis pechos

-Oh Sheldon - no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

-Me gustan Amy ... - me quito el brasíer y comenzó a besarlos - son mejor de lo que creí - seguía besando mi pecho ... Aun no creía lo que decía, ¿realmente alguna vez se los imagino?, me había deseado en algún momento?

Anonadada por sus caricias y placer que me brindaba comencé a bajar mis manos hasta casi llegar a su sexualidad, por más que quisiera contenerme comencé a sobar su masculinidad sobre su ropa interior, él me regalaba los sonamos más hermosos que había escuchado, sus gemidos eran para mi el impulso a continuar y así lo hice baje su ropa interior con su ayuda, sabía lo que seguía y me ayudo con eso, mis manos lo seguían masajeando mientras él seguía besándome todo el cuerpo. Sheldon no se quedó atrás dejo un momento mi pecho y comenzó a tocar mi sexualidad mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar, me tocaba sin pudor, sin vergüenza.

Se dio cuenta de inmediato que ya estaba lista para él, para ser uno con él. Suavemente introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi haciendo que dejara caer mi cabeza hacia atrás con mi pecho saliendo hacia su rostro, lo cual el aprovecho para besar mis pezones, yo aún tenía sobando su excitación. No me hiso esperar más cuando introdujo un segundo dedo haciendo movimientos dentro de mi, ya no soportaba más mi excitación, lo quería, ¡lo quería dentro de mí ya!

Shel ... Sheldon ... Te necesito ... Ya- me entendió de inmediato, saco sus dedos de mi tomando mis caderas haciendo me que mueva para quitarme por completo mis bragas y estando al fin desnudos los dos, antes de bajarme me beso, pero este beso lo sentí más apasionado con más amor, con más deseo

-Amy ... Tú ... Tú me perteneces ... Eres mía -

-Claro que si Sheldon ... Siempre tuya …- siendo estas nuestras últimas palabras vírgenes.

Se introdujo en mi, **-dios mío-** fue lo único que escuche cuando por fin me hizo suya, su mujer. Me tomo de nuevo del trasero dándome un ritmo que seguir, al principio fue lento y agradecía a eso, era la primera vez que éramos íntimos, acostumbrándome a su ritmo y al placer que me estaba dando comencé yo un nuevo ritmo, Sheldon comenzó a explorar de nuevo mi cuerpo, besándome con furia, nuestros gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes.

De momento el comenzó a tomarme de la cintura fuertemente empujándome más fuerte enterrándose en mi, ya no lograba tener razón mi orgasmo estaba llegando

-Shel... Sheldon ... Ya ... Ya no ... Puedo más- ya no tenía palabras, me había llegado dejándome caer en él

-Amy- gimió más alto, también llego a su orgasmo, llenándome de puro amor. Lo habíamos hecho, por fin lo hicimos.

Punto de vista de Sheldon

-Oh Amy ... Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo- no daba crédito a todo lo que había y estaba pasando, la había hecho mía, por fin mis suelos se estaban cumpliendo, mis fobias al contacto físico y a los gérmenes pasaron a un plano totalmente desconocido para mi, lo que ahora me importaba es estar con Amy unido más que cualquier cosa, por todo el tiempo de nuestra vida

-Sheldon, créeme que yo estoy más que encantada de estar aquí contigo- me abrasaba, la sentía débil al igual que yo

-Mi amor vámonos a la recamara, no está bien que nos encuentren de este modo, y mucho menos en el sofá-

-Está bien, pero ...-

-Pero? -

\- Shelly no creo poder caminar- su cabeza la oculto en mi cuello, aparentemente no quería que la viera después de pasar algo tan "mágico" como lo que acabamos de hacer

\- Me acabas de llamar shelly? - quede atónito ante eso

\- Oh lo siento tanto, sé que no me has dado permiso de decirte así - por fin me miro a los ojos con sus hermosos ojos verdes que tenían un brillo más esplendido que antes

\- Me encanta- lo susurre, desvié mi mirada a sus labios, sus labios que me hacían volver a perder el control.

La bese pero esta vez sin vergüenza, la comencé a acariciar de nuevo, quería volver a hacerla mía y así lo hice, tras muchos besos caricias y envestidas que le daba llegamos a nuestro segundo orgasmo este fue tan fuerte que sentí como ella clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda yo al contrario le deje las marcas de mis manos en su lindo trasero, me aferre tanto a ella en cada envestida que le daba que sentía que me enamoraba cada vez más de ella, de mi encantadora Amy Farrah Fowler.

La cargue sin perder en contacto entre nosotros hasta mi habitación donde la baje suavemente y le daba nuevamente unas embestidas, pero estas eran más fuertes, con más furia, con más deseo.

-Ha Sheldon - la escuchaba gemir en cada embestida que le daba

-Amy ... Amy te amo - era lo único que quería decirle, lo único que salía de mi boca, todos esos momentos tratando de evitar que esas palabras salieran de mi boca, tratando de siempre controlarme y no tomarla, tantos esfuerzos que al fin puedo decir que valió la pena esperar.

-Yo también te amo Shelly - me beso y eso fue lo único que pude sentir después de llegar a nuestro tercer orgasmo. Sali lentamente de ella dando nuestro último gemido mucho más alto diciendo el nombre del otro, me acosté a su lado tapándonos con unas cobijas. Ella se giró a verme y yo solo pude tomarla de su cintura acercándola todo lo que podía a mi, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir despierto junto con ella pero la verdad es que estando a su lado me sentía superior a todos los demás, ella, mi Amy, era mi razón de ser, mi fuerza y al mismo tiempo mi debilidad, mi pensamiento pero al mismo tiempo mi distracción, ella era todo para mi. Era, es y seguirá siendo mi mundo.

En la mañana, mis manos seguían abrasándola haciéndome recordar lo que había pasado. Sonreí al verla estaba tan linda, con sus mejillas color carmín, su cabello todo alborotado, con su respiración chocando con la mía, ella era mía, mi amada y se lo había demostrado en toda la noche. Pero un momento si estaba tan cansado ... ¿Qué fue lo que me despertó?

TOCK TOCK TOCK ...

 **Por favor revise y hágame saber lo que piensa**


End file.
